


Cleansed

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: A ficlet/coda for 15x19, set after Dean gets Cas back from the Empty. Now that Dean knows how Cas feels about him, Dean deals with his own feelings while he's in the shower. With Cas.Excerpt:Dean would never have considered it before. Would never even have allowed his mind to stray in that direction (or at least that's what he'll say if anyone asks), but now, exhausted and covered in black goo and so damn relieved Cas is back – human and just as filthy as Dean – he does.He asks if Cas would mind sharing the shower room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 260





	Cleansed

Dean would never have considered it before. Would never even have allowed his mind to stray in that direction (or at least that's what he'll say if anyone asks), but now, exhausted and covered in black goo and so damn relieved Cas is back – human and just as filthy as Dean – he does.

He asks if Cas would mind sharing the shower room.

Cas has a towel slung over his arm and is on his way there already, but he stops and tilts his head when Dean asks. Maybe he simply finds it puzzling, or maybe he's trying to work out the exact level of filth needed for Dean Winchester to get naked around someone who's not a woman. All he says, however, with that earnest look in his eyes, is, "Of course."

"Cool." Dean nods, once. "You go ahead, I'll go get a towel."

When he returns with the towel and enters the shower room, Cas is already standing underneath the spray. He's facing the wall, water running down his back and over the curve of his ass, clinging to his legs in rivulets that coalesce at his feet and disappear down the drain. It's the first time Dean has seen him like this, no trench coat or suit or _bees_ covering him up, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't notice that Cas's body is a masterpiece, thick and strong like it's carved out of marble, but… that acknowledgement is secondary to the other thing he's feeling. The thing he hasn't put into words yet, except in his mind. 

Dean feels strangely reverent when his stained clothes are finally lying in a heap on the floor and he's walking up to Cas. Undressed, bared. Stripped of everything but himself.

Cas looks at Dean quizzically when he steps into the shower immediately adjacent to his and turns on the water. Dean flushes hot and it's wholly unrelated to water temperature, but he lets Cas look. Reaches for the bodywash between them and begins cleaning Empty off his skin. He's never been more happy to see something disappear down the drain.

It's only when he's washed every last black smudge off his skin and Cas has stopped looking that Dean dares look back, sees the spot of black that remains on the side of Cas's neck. "Hey. You've got some more Empty on you."

Cas looks down himself questioningly, but Dean doesn't indicate where it is. Instead, he steps out of the spray, closer to Cas.

"Here, let me." He can't remember when he last spoke to Cas in a voice this soft, but he thinks maybe he should have all along. His hand reaches up to Cas's neck, but his eyes are caught by Cas's gaze, searching, curious. Fingers reach warm skin, and he sways closer while he rubs against the black substance with his thumb.

"Dean," Cas murmurs into the humid space between them. His hand comes up to cautiously cover Dean's. "What is this?"

Dean comes closer still, until he and Cas are sharing a shower and their foreheads are mere inches away from touching. "I’m cleaning the last bit of Empty off you." There's water running down both their faces, but Dean doesn't care. "I just… I want it gone." He can see all too well in his mind the Empty enveloping Cas, taking him away. He’d kill that damn thing a thousand times if he could.

"I don't know how to read this situation," Cas admits, and Dean can't blame him. He hasn't let him know how he feels yet, and here they are, naked together in a shower, and Cas still thinks – he thinks Dean doesn't –

"Read it however you like," Dean says. "Read it as… as that thing you want. The thing you said you couldn't – I didn't misunderstand, did I? What you want, it's –"

"You. It’s always been you," Cas breathes, as unafraid to speak the truth now as he was in the moments before the Empty took him. Dean's glad, because it makes it easier to say what he's about to say next.

"Then you were wrong about one thing." He finally allows his forehead to rest against Cas's. "I'm sorry I made you think it wasn’t a possibility, but if you really do want me…" He resists the instinct to ask why the hell Cas would want to be with him. He's not going to question his worth anymore, or his capacity to love and be loved – not after everything Cas told him. Not when his heart is damn near brimming over with love for the angel-turned-human in front of him. "Cas, you've got me. I'm yours."

Cas’s soft intake of breath is barely audible over the sound of the water, but Dean hears it anyway, and then hands are tugging on skin and they fall into a wet embrace.

As many times as Dean has imagined them naked and flush against each other, this is not how he thought it would go. But this, it’s… better. It’s perfect. “I love you,” he murmurs into the crook of Cas’s neck, and Cas shivers. “I love you,” he whispers once more against Cas’s jaw – and then a final, third time against his lips before Cas claims Dean’s in a kiss.

Dean hardly manages to catch his breath with the water running down their faces, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’ll happily drown in Cas.

Hands trail over skin while they kiss, down, down, until they find hardening flesh. It’s rapturous and blissful and euphoric, and when they finally call out each other’s names, Dean feels well and truly cleansed of the Empty. In fact, he thinks he’ll probably never feel empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [tlakhtwritesdestiel](https://tlakhtwritesdestiel.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, where I sometimes post ficlets that I don't post on here.


End file.
